


Used To It

by Bellflower



Series: Trope Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellflower/pseuds/Bellflower
Summary: It made Mitsuhide look like something otherworldly, mystical. A bold and unusual look, for someone as reserved as he was. Certainly not fitting. Motochika, though, loved it.
For the 'fashion industry' prompt on the trope bingo card.





	

He'd never get used to this.

Mitsuhide checked his make-up in the mirror, eyes roaming over the work in a slightly nervous manner. There was no question that the work was beautiful; with nothing more than a thin brush and a palette of eyeshadow Motochika had created the illusion of blue and white feathers swirling around Mitsuhide's right eye, a perfect match to the crystalline headdress his lover had crafted and placed upon his head. It made Mitsuhide look like something otherworldly, mystical. A bold and unusual look, for someone as reserved as he was. Certainly not fitting.

Motochika, though, loved it. Motochika dressed him up and adorned him with clear satisfaction every time, snapping photo after photo until he had the right kind of shot for his publicity images; the eccentric designer rarely used anyone else to model his creations now. That was actually how they'd met. Mitsuhide had bought one of his hairpins on a whim after spotting it a shop window one day, and by chance Motochika himself had been in the store with a delivery. Their eyes had met and Mitsuhide had found himself swept up by the overwhelming presence, passion and outright forwardness of the man, eventually drawn into his world and heart both with little resistance beyond his own shyness. 

And on every step on that journey, Motochika had expertly persuaded Mitsuhide to pose for him ('complete' his art, in Motochika's own words). Used compliments and exaggerated metaphors to explain why there was nobody else who could possibly do the job as well. Mitsuhide wasn't quite sure he agreed with Motochika's reasoning but he ended up doing it anyway simply because of his now-beloved's passion about the matter. It made him happy.

“Beautiful, Mitsuhide.” 

...perhaps happy wasn't a strong enough word. Motochika had walked up behind Mitsuhide with the widest smirk on his face, practically _radiating_ satisfaction in every line of his body. Mitsuhide knew this for sure because his companion was shirtless; hardly unusual, of course, but always a good show of his personality. It was hard not to gaze along the lines of Motochika's sea-green tattoos in the mirror's reflection.

“Yes.” Mitsuhide bowed his head after a beat and smiled, expression softening. “I am sure you could make all the money you need with your make-up brushes alone, Motochika.”

“Maybe,” said Motochika, stepping even closer to slide his arms around Mitsuhide and pull him against his chest. “But I wasn't referring to the make-up. You are radiant as the dawn, a god crowned with light... perhaps I'll keep you to myself, this time. Such a divine vision needs to be properly worshipped and I am certain only I can do the job properly.”

Mitsuhide's eyes widened for a moment. He shifted a little in his lover's hold so he could glance back at him, stare into his eyes proper. “You're not serious. This is a photo session, my dear... you put hours into setting it up. The eyeshadow alone, it...”

Motochika smirked before interrupting him. “It doesn't matter.” One of his hands dropped lower and he hooked a thumb behind Mitsuhide's belt, making it all too clear just how serious he was. “Rebel, Mitsuhide!”

It shouldn't be a surprise that he would pull something like this, it really shouldn't, and yet here Mitsuhide was staring in shock at his overly rebellious boyfriend. Not for the first time he wondered how on earth they got on so well, how their completely different personalities and approaches to life should mesh so perfectly; by all accounts they should clash and dislike each other. But they didn't. Great friendship, a deep romance... and admittedly wonderful lovemaking. Which this was absolutely the wrong time for but in the face of Motochika, rebelling somehow seemed like a good idea. 

Mitsuhide looked back at the mirror, took in his artistic make-up and glittering 'crown;' get-up designed to sell Motochika's work, to help make money, which had taken half a day to prepare. 

Then he looked at Motochika's smile, the anticipatory expression. Art of a different kind.

“...alright, Motochika. Just this once.”

The make-up might run, the crown would get damaged, and an entire day of work would now be completely wasted, but in the face of his lover's intense delight Mitsuhide found that he really didn't care. Acting as a model would always be strange, but the love he bore for this man? Was something he'd gotten used to the very day they'd met.


End file.
